Another Portal?
by beanea
Summary: When the portal that takes Twilight to Canterlot high gets moved back into Canterlot, another portal appears. What happened when the mane 6 go through and find themselves in the world of Harry Potter. Will the elements of harmony be the key to defeating Voldemort? Set after Eq and during PoA.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight POV "Hurry up guys, we don't want to be late to the meeting with the princesses!" I yelled at my friends while we ran to the castle from the Canterlot train station. "Calm down sugar cube we will get there soon we are running as fast as we can." AppleJack said reassuring me as she ran to catch up to me, Rainbow, and Fluttershy, who were flying with me ahead of the others who were running on the ground. After running as fast as possible to not keep the princesses waiting we arrived at the castle, winded and out of breath. "C'mon girls, I really don't want to be late." I said as I began to walk up to the room where the magic mirror was that brought me to Canterlot High. We were already delayed due to Pinkie talking for so long that we all got bored and I fell asleep and we all lost track of time. I never knew that Pinkie could get boring! "Welcome Twilight." Celestia greeted me as we walked into the room. She and Luna were standing next to each other, as if they were hiding something. "Hello Celestia and Luna." I replied formally. "We have something to show you Twilight." Luna said as she and Celestia moved away to reveal a new portal. Am emerald green portal with golden stars framed the mirror. "Where did it come from?" Rainbow asked. "It appeared here today. We decided that the portal was best kept here in Canterlot instead of in the Crystal Empire. Not that we don't trust Cadence, just if something where to come through the portal then you six would be closer and be able to send it back to where it came from." Luna explained. "We need you Twilight to go through this second portal. We believe that this portal may be more dangerous than the last, so all of you will be going. You brought the elements correct?" Celestia questioned. "Yes we have them all here Princess." I said as I moved the chest that contained the elements in front of me. "Good, wear the elements when you go through the portal, to protect you when you go through the portal, incase there is anything dangerous on the other side. If you go through the portal with you elements, you may still have wings and horns so be prepared." Celestia said. "Go on we don't know when this portal opens or closes, if you don't hurry and see what is on the other side and determine whether or not the place may be a threat to Equestria." "Alright girls, let's get a move on." AppleJack said as she disappeared through the portal. "Whee let's go!" Pinkie yelled as she hopped through the portal. Rarity followed her, and Rainbow and Fluttershy when at the same time. "Goodbye Princesses." I said as I walked into the portal. "Goodbye Twilight, and safe journeys." Luna said. I walked through the portal. I saw a some faces hovering over me. Then everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyy people! I just want to say thank you for the reviews. When I read them it made me so happy! Anyways I haven't gotten a chance to write in a while due to the fact that I'm moving and that I've been cleaning for the past 3 days. You know to get ready for open house. Anyways each chapter will have a new POV and you guys can suggest different POVs, I will say at the end of each chapter which POVs I will be able to do so out of the ones I can do you guys can select which one I will do so just comment who you want to me to write next. This one is in Rainbow's POV because she is my fav. So BTW spoiler for this story, each of the mane 6 will end up in different places. And Spike did NOT go through the portal with them, he stayed in ponyville to take care of all the animals. BTW I am literally obsessed with the mane 6 going into the human world and still having horns and wings and stuff. And in case it was unclear( because my sis read it and said she was confused) Celestia wanted the girls to scout out the area on the other side of the portal to see if it was a threat to Equestria, so the mane 6 are going to stay a while in this world and also they want to find out enough about this world to know if it will harm Equestria. I just got so distracted with Youtube. I was watching HBomb and I made a hotpocket. :) Here are some cookies for you guys! (::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK but seriously. Hahaha Domics reference but ya Harrry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. **

**Rainbow's POV **

I woke up on a bed. A really soft bed, but not as soft and comfortable as my cloud bed back home. A creature walked up to me. It was standing on its hind hoofs and two more hung by it's side. It had pink hair and soft green eyes and yellow wings.

"Rainbow is-is that you?" it asked.

"Oh sweet Celestia is that you Fluttershy?" I asked overrun with joy that she was here in this strange place with me.

"Oh Rainbow I'm so scarred! I woke up and we were in a strange room, we were covered in soot and you had a cut on your forehead and you were bleeding. Then these two creatures came in and they picked you up and carried you away they helped me to my whatever these are and then they took me to a bed and I passed out."

"Well what are we doing just sitting here? We have to go find Twi, AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie!" I shouted.

"Well umm maybe we should umm ask these things for help? Wait did you hear that?" quiet voices interrupted our conversation.

"Well who are they what are they doing here? You don't think they could be working for Black do you? Don't be silly Molly they are just young girls they couldn't be working for Black."

"Their talking about us what should we do? Should we hide our wings?" I asked. Panic filled me as I realized that Twilight wasn't here and that I usually looked up to her to have a plan for us but now I was looking up to Fluttershy?

"Oh well umm the creatures that I saw didn't have wings and they didn't seem to notice the wings or umm seem to mind them so I don't think that will be necessary."

"Ok well you never know if they might get suspicious maybe Celestia will be able to send us stuff through the portal, you know to help us on doing this "quest" "mission" thingy." The door creaked as it opened up to reveal a creature with a red mane. She looked like a caring whatever they are.

"Girls are you alright? You fell straight out of the Leaky Cauldron fire place. Did you get lost while traveling by floo?"it asked. "Well I better introduce myself I am , and I just wanted to make sure that you were nursed back to health."

"Well I think I'm fine now, we will be on our way now out of your mane and everything." I said as I got up out of the bed and using my wings I hovered ever so slightly above the ground. Fluttershy followed my example because she was leaning up against the bed that I was in.

"Alright girls I will escort you to the door. But I feel terrible that I am leaving you all by yourself are you sure you don't need help or anything?" asked kindly as she opened the door and I flew out into the hallway.

"Well we could use a little help with umm…" Fluttershy started. I glared at her to be quiet. She shouldn't be so trusting in these creatures! "Oh umm never mind we will be on our way." I flew down the stairs, and went over to the door and flew out and waited outside for Fluttershy to come out. It took her a while but she came out with a bag full of pastries. " She gave us these to take."

"Well now all we have to do is find Twilight, Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie! We should just look all over the place, if we fly high enough we should be able to spot them." I suggested.

"Or umm maybe we should ask the creatures inside the place for help, they seem to know a lot about this place and we could ask them if they had heard of random whatever we are nows showed raindomly showing up."

"I like my idea because of the flying, but your idea sounds more efficient let go back in!" We flew/ hovered back in the place and looked for who was sitting with a bunch of other things that looked a lot like her. We hovered over and for a second I saw a look of confusion pass over her face when she saw us.

"Your back did you need help at all?" asked.

"Well umm have you umm heard of any umm…" Fluttershy started.

"Have we heard of any people that…" asked .

"Yes have you heard of any people umm randomly umm appearing anywhere?" Fluttershy finished.

"No I'm sorry dears but there have been no reports about anybody popping up. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason we will be on our way now." I said as we began to leave.

"Wait I read an article in today's Daily Prophet, it was a last minute article. It said that a girl with purple hair and pink highlights appeared in Dumbledore's office early today. They have no idea where she came from but she keeps talking about elements of harmony and having to find her friends for the sun." another thing said. She had bushy brown hair and piles of books around her.

Fluttershy and I looked at each other and simultaneously yelled. "TWILIGHT!" We both flew as fast as we could without even saying goodbye to the people who had just met. All I could think was we are about to find one of my friends! Without realizing it Fluttershy and I flew in the wrong direction we flew through a brick archway and into a busy street crowded with people. A large sign was hanging in midair. The sign read Diagon Alley.

"Where the hay are we, what is Diagon Alley." I asked Fluttershy.

"I have no idea." She responded. With our one clue to find Twilight we flew over the heads of the people down below, and receiving a few odd looks ,as we went to go look for our friend.

**So how was the chapter? Was it good? Was it ok? Was it horrible? Please let me know. I really appreciate receiving feedback on my writing and everything. For the next chapter who's POV do you want me to write in? AJ, Pinkie, or Rarity? Choose out of those three I plan on Fluttershy and Rainbow finding them next and then ya. Really don't want to spoil anything for you guys, about what I have in store for this story. And Anyways ya. I'm done. My grandparent just came into my house to see what we have done to my house because we are selling the house. Anyways, parent controls will log me out in 1 minutes so bye. -Beanea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the positive reviews and the advice on my writing I may have put paragraphs in this chapter. I have a thing with paragraphs. Like I'll be in the middle of a paragraph and then BAM! Random paragraph. So yeah I'll work on that. I just won like 3 volleyball games and I am so happy because I could actually play because my ankle is fully healed! Anyways cookies for people who are reading this. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) And if you didn't notice I posted a little April fools day prank. I don't know if anyone fell for it but yeah, is was in the April fools day spirit. I also took those chapters down because they were just for April fools and yeah. You people can suggest stuff in the comments like what should happen next because that would be greatly appreciated if I ever get stuck and have no inspiration then I can continue with the story. And if anything needs clarification just ask in the comments and in the next chapter I will clarify things for you. So yeah. Since I only got one reply on whose POV I should do,the chapter is going to be Rarity's POV. Thank you Larxillian the Glitch Nobody for suggesting the POV. I know some other people suggested POV but I had already written half of the chapter by the time you commented. **

**I really wish I owned Harry Potter or My Little Pony but sadly I don't. **

**Rarity POV**

Cloth. That's all that surrounded me as I fell into the portal. Not very good quality cloth I might add, but cloth none the less. I heard voices through the layers of cloth that surrounded me. Naturally I got up to investigate. Two creatures stood in the small room I was in. They didn't seem to notice me. The door was at the opposite end of the room. It was open thankfully, so the creatures wouldn't notice that I was ever here. I stayed close to the floor and made my way to the door. I reached the door and trotted out. I stopped right in front of the door and stared. The whole place was filled with these things. I slowly looked down, just to make sure that I was a pony.

"Oh my Celestia! What the hay am I? I said aloud on accident. I got a few strange looks. I got up and mimicked the creatures movements. No time to panic about my appearance, I have to find the others. As soon as I began to walk, I tripped and fell. I got up more slowly this time, and ignored the pain that I was experiencing in my hind hoofs. I began walk around. Stores were everywhere, though, none that I have heard of. All the stores had peculiar names, like Olivander's, Eeylop's Owl Emporium, Florish and Blotts, and Gringots Wizarding Bank. I had fallen into a shop called Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

I walked around while tripping a few times. All of a sudden I bumped into somepony.

"HIYA Rarity! I was just walking around when I saw you! Crazy place we are in right now!"

"Pinkie? Is that really you?"

"Well of course I am the real Pinkie silly billy! I had just gotten some ice cream from a really nice man! I taught him how to make my most favorite ice cream ever and I got free ice cream!" "Have you seen any of the others? I am quite worried that we won't be able to find them."

"Well Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are coming over here and AJ is running after them!"

"Oh hello Rarity. I am ever so glad that we found you and Pinkie. Rainbow and I have been wondering around this strange place and it makes me feel better to see a familiar face." Fluttershy said as she walked up to Rarity and Pinkie.

"Yeah this place is so weird. I mean I'm glad I still have my wings, and that everypony is here. But we still have no idea how to get to Twilight. Somepony said that she was in Dumbledore's office. Whatever that is." Rainbow said.

"Howdy y'all."Apple Jack said in between breaths as she caught up to us. "I was runnin to catch up to ya and that takes a lot more effort than you think. Where's Twi?"

"WELL She is in Dumbledore's office but we don't know who Dumbledore is!" Pinkie said.

"Do we know anypony who might possibly know where Dumble-what's his name's office is?" AJ questioned.

"Well umm we met some umm people who umm know where Dumbledore's office is. But I think they umm may have umm left the place where we met them." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Well let's get a move on and see if they are still there!" AJ said.

"Sounds good to me! C'mon!" Rainbow said as she began to move in the direction of a brick archway. She walked right through the archway and opened a door. The entire room was empty except for a bunch of the creatures with bright red manes.

"Those are the people who we talked to earlier." Rainbow whispered to us.

"Oh hello dears, we saw you this mourning didn't we?" Said a red headed creature.

"Hi . We were wondering if you could tell how we could contact Dumbledore." Rainbow asked.

"Well you could easily contact him if you are going to Hogwarts. Are you going to Hogwarts dears?"

"No but..." Rainbow started

"Yes we are. But we don't have any parents because we are from an umm orphanage. Yeah an orphanage and we umm needed to ask Dumbledore for what we need to do. Since we have no money and no parents to help us." I said nervously.

"Oh you poor children. I can help you get your stuff for Hogwarts. We just need to find a friend of ours. Ron! You and Hermione can go look for Harry. I will help these children get their supplies." said."You are all first years a I presume?"

"Uhh ya we are. We are definitely first years." Rainbow said quickly.

"Thank you for being so generous ."I said as she began to help us get our books, robes, wands and other necessities. My wand was 12 inch made of mahogany with a unicorn hair core. Rainbows was 10 inch made of willow with a phoenix feather core. Fluttershy's was 11 inch made of birch with a kneazle whisker core. Pinkie's was 12 inch made of yew with a kelpie hair core. AJ's was 11 inch made of pear with a dragon heart string core. paid and we left the store and headed back to the leaky cauldron.

"Do you girls have a place to sleep? If you don't we have enough room to give you a comfortable place to spend the night before going to King's Cross Station in the mourning." asked .

"We only have room for two and we are occupying all the space we have." Rainbow said while grabbing Fluttershy.

"We do?" Fluttershy questioned.

"We sure do. Our beds are as soft as clouds." Rainbow said while nudging Fluttershy.

"Oh yes we umm do. But the rest of our friends do not. But you have already been ever so kind to us we don't want to cause any trouble." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Well it really is no problem dear. We just won the lottery you see so we have plenty of galleons to go around. I'm sure it won't cost us much to get three lovely girls a room to share. Besides it is my pleasure to help you girls. I am so very sorry that you have no parents and I am happy to help you get to Hogwarts so you can sort things out with Dumbledore."

"Thank you ." I said as she got us sorted out with one room with three beds in it.

"I'll leave to let you girls get settled." said as she began to back out of the room. "We are right in the room next door if you need anything. You can meet my children and their friends in the mourning. And since you bought everything you needed today it is all packed in you trunks. Wake up early tomorrow mourning and we can give you a ride to the train station."

"Ok y'all now that we know how to get to Twilight, what do we do now?" AJ asked right after left.

"WELL we should plan a super duper amazing party for to show her how much we appreciate her help! !" Pinkie suggested.

"Not that I don't think that is a lovely idea, but maybe we should just say thank you. I'm pretty sure that she would appreciate that enough. And besides she seems quite busy with the rest of her children." I said.

"Yeah I agree with Rarity. We might as well just say thanks. Anyways, Fluttershy and I better find go and find some clouds before it gets dark. Bye guys!" Rainbow said as she flew out the window.

"I better go with her. I'll make sure we get back in here before comes to get us. See you in the mourning." Fluttershy said as she followed Dashie out the window.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay now. See y'all in the mournin." AJ said as she lied down on on one of the beds.

"I'm going to get some beauty sleep as well. I suggest you do the same Pinkie." I said as I laid down on the bed next to AJ's.

"Okie Dokie Loki!" Pinkie said happily as she jumped onto the bed next to the left of mine.

**_Time break!_**

"Rarity wake up we have to leave now!"

"Oh Fluttershy, I had the strangest dream where we had to go through a magic portal into a different world to make sure that the place on the other side was no threat. But we had to go to a place called. Hogwarts to find Twilight." I said sleepily.

"Wake up beauty queen. That wasn't a dream." Rainbow said as the door to our room opened.

"Oh good, you girls are awake and all ready to go. I am , 's husband. She asked me to get you girls up and bring you downstairs. C'mon now. I can take your trunks for you. We are sitting at the table right in front of the stairs." He said as he took out his wand and said some funny words. Our trunks began to levitate down the stairs."Well c'mon now. We haven't got all day have we."

I hurried down the stairs along with the girls and we sat down at a table with .

"Oh hello girls. These are my sons. Percy, Fred,George, and Ron and Hermione and Harry are their friends. I don't believe I actually got your names?" said as we sat down.

"Well my name is Rarity."

"The names Dash."

"I'm AJ."

"HI IM PINKIE!"

"Oh umm I'm Fluttershy."

"Well here is some toast and then we will go to the train station." We ate our toast and then got into some sort of carrage. We got out of the carrage and went into the train station.

"Now girls do you have your tickets" asked.

"Tickets? What tickets?" I asked.

"Oh we umm have them umm right here!" Dash said as she researched into her pocket and grabbed five tickets for platform 9 3/4.

"Oh good. Ok look we are here. Now girls just run straight at the wall. Ron why don't you demonstrate." said.

"Ok fine mum. Harry, Hermione hurry now won't you. I want to get a compartment for ourselves." Ron said as he ran straight at the wall. Harry and Hermione followed him.

"Ok girls your turn." said as she nodded towards the wall.

"There's no time like the present. C'mon guys lets do this!" Rainbow said as she grabbed Fluttershy and ran at the wall.

"AHH oh my!" Fluttershy screamed as she hurtled towards the wall. "We better make sure that they are alright." AJ said as she ran towards the wall.

"Well better get this over and done with. C'mon Pinkie." I said as I ran at the wall, with my eyes closed. Instead of a head on collision, I passed right through. When I opened my eyes a magnificent scarlet red train stood underneath the sign Platform 9 3/4.

**How's that for a chapter. Btw you guys can suggest any POV for the next chapter. I won't start the next chapter for a couple of weeks to let you guys read the chapter and decide who's POV you want. Anyways I'm moving this week so I will be kind of busy. Anyways see you next time. Oh and you can suggest POV besides the mane sixes like you can also suggest Harry, Ron, or Hermione's. POV. Ok that's all I have to say.**

**Bean out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I know I may be uploading really fast but this is because I have so much inspiration. And I have a lot more free time because I hurt my other ankle while playing volleyball at a huge volleyball tournament in Reno called Far Westerns. Anyways we got second place in gold division for the 13 2 team. Anyways, I think I covered most of the questions about the story in the AN. But about Rainbow having the tickets, it was just a way to have the plot move along. But I should have made pinkie have the tickets. I'll probably fix that, just because she is so random. Anyways, mostly dialogue in this chapter. I wrote like 6 pages for this chapter before realizing that it was to long. So I have the next couple chapters and I will edit them to make them have different POVs instead of it being just Fluttershy. On with the story.**

**I don't own My little Pony or Harry Pottwr, they belong to the Lauren Faust or is it the Hub or DHX. And Harry Pottwr belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Fluttershy POV. **

"C'mon Fluttershy you can open your eyes now." Rainbow said soothingly.I slowly opened my eyes. A red steam engine train stood right before me.

"Wow isn't this train just so beautiful" Rarity exclaimed as she walked through the wall.

"It is a beauty y'all." AJ said.

"WOW look at the super duper amazing train! It looks so cool! And look at all the people here! Are those broomsticks?! Are they cleaning the place?" Pinkie exclaimed when she bounced through the portal.

"I have to admit it looks pretty cool." Rainbow said.

"C'mon y'all let's get on the train." AJ said.

AJ said as she picked up her trunk and my trunk. Rainbow grabbed her trunk and followed AJ on to the train. I came with Rainbow, while Pinkie and Rarity picked up their heavy trunks and walked onto the train, struggling because of the weight of their inside of the train was a bit boring compared to the outside. The hallway was narrow and the carpet was blue. AppleJack found a compartment that was only occupied by one person and he seemed to be sleeping.

"C'mon y'all this is the only one that's not full." AJ said as she sat down.

"Well at least we have room for all of us." Rarity said.

"... Black broke out of prison just to get me." A voice said outside of our compartment.A girl with bushy brown hair slid open our compartment door.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." She said politely.

"Of course you can sit here! Hey aren't you 's kid?" Pinkie said while pointing to the red headed creature.

"Yeah. I'm Ron. And you are the girls that mum helped right?" Ron said.

"We sure are." Rainbow said.

"Well, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Harry." Hermione said.

"I'm Rarity and this is Pinkie, Dash, AJ, and Fluttershy." Rarity said while pointing to each of us.

"So umm were your parents wizards or not?" Ron asked.

"Ron how could you be so insensitive! They don't have parents for crying out loud! They probably never knew their parents!" Hermione exclaimed. "Sorry about that. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"It's quite all right." Rarity said.

"Who is that bloke in the corner?" asked Ron.

"Proffesor R J Lupin." Hermione replied

"How do you know everything?" Ron asked angrily "Does she have to know everything."

"It's on his suitcase Ronald."

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Said some pony who was walking past our compartment.

"Just some cauldron cakes please." Harry said. The lady gave him what I presumed to be cauldron cakes and he gave her some bits."You can have some if you like." Harry said to us.

"I don't need anything but thank you." Rarity said.

"Thank ya kindly!" AJ said as Harry handed one to that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked among themselves the rest of us sat in an awkward silence.

"I can't wait for the beginning of the year feast." Ron said as the train came to stop.

"Why have we stopped? We can't nearly be there yet." Hermione questioned as she checked her , who was closest to the door looked outside to see if anypony else knew what was going on. Right when he sat down the lights flickered and then turned off. Plunging us into darkness.

"What's going on?" Pinkie asked.

"OUCH! Ron that was my foot!" gasped Hermione.

"Do you think we've broken down?." Ron asked.

"Can magical trains break down?" Rainbow asked in reply.

"No. I'm pretty sure they can't." Hermione said.

Ron rubbed his hand against the window to clear the fog. The light of the moon shone through the now clear window.

"I think someones coming aboard!" Ron said , the compartment door opened and someone fell on the floor.

"Sorry. D'you know what's going on?"

"Hullo Neville." said Harry.

"Harry? Is that you?" What's happening?"

"No idea. Sit down"

"Eek. Oh please your sitting on me." I whimpered as Neville sat down on me.

"Oh sorry who said that."

"Oh Neville! Meet Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, AJ, and Dash. They are first years." Hermione said."I'm going to go ask the driver what is going on." I felt her moving past me, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Whose that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing."

"I was looking for Ron."

"Come in her and sit down."

"Hey watch it!" Rainbow said.

"Who was that?" Ginny said.

"Ginny, meet Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and AJ"

"Ouch! Don't sit here Ginny!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice.

Professor Lupin must have woken up because of all the noise. Everypony was very silent after that. There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin looked as if he were holding flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are." he instructed as he made his way to the door. But the door opened before he could reach it. Standing in the doorway illuminated by the flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face completely hidden beneath its hood.

**Ooooo yay the dementor. Anyways I'll be updating quickly because I'm really excited for the bogart part. Anyways the first person to suggest a POV will get the POV that they want. And if you think that's unfair or if you want me to wait longer between each chapter just comment below.**

**-Bean out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people. Wow it totally hasn't been like one day since I updated this story or anything. Well you see I had written this in Fluttershy's POV, butthen I was like wait I kind of wanted to do Rainbow again because she is my favorite out of the mane 6. And some people also wanted Rainbow so here you have it! This will probably be one of the few time that I update two days in a row, so enjoy it people. I'm writing quickly because I can't wait for the boggart, I have a whole scene planned out in my head where almost all of the mane 6 go up to the boggart and the res of the students realize that there is something odd about them. Anyways, I hope that I didn't really spoil anything to much. On with the story!**

**I don't own My Little Pony or Harry Potter.**

**Yay! It's Rainbow's POV! :)**

The thing in the doorway drew a slow, rattling breath. As if it were trying to suck something out of the air. And intense cold swept over me. All of my happy memories of flying,and being at the Wonderbolts Academy left me, like the memories never cold went deeper than my skin. It went inside my heart. Fluttershy looked as if she were about to faint. Harry fell to the ground and began twitching.

"Leave! We are not hiding Serious Black underneath our cloaks!" Lupin said. The thing didn't leave. Lupin muttered something and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and glided away. Lupin went back to his seat and took out a bag. He reached inside of the bag and pulled something out. He broke the thing apart and handed everyone a piece.

"Here eat it. It's chocolate it will make you feel better." Lupin instructed.

"YAY chocolate!" Pinkie said excitedly. We ate our chocolate in the darkness. After a while, the thing got off of the train, and the lights came back on and the train began to move again.

"Harry! Wake up Harry!" Ron said as he slapped Harry to try and get him up.

"Huh? What happened?" Said a confused Harry as he slowly sat up.

"Just a dementor. Here is some chocolate. It will make you feel better. I am going to go have a word with the conductor." Lupin said as he left the compartment.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well the dementor thing came and I felt as of I would never be happy again." Ron said. "Then you fell on the ground and started twitching. I thought that maybe you had a fit."

"But what about the screaming? Who was screaming?"

"You sure your alright? There was no screaming." AJ said.

"Ya don't worry, I'm fine." Harry said while getting backup onto his seat." Did anyone else faint?"

"No one else fainted Harry. Although Ginny was shaking like mad." Ron said. The compartment door opened and Professor Lupin walked in.

"I did not poison the chocolate..." He said while looking at Harry.

Harry nibbled on the chocolate. Everyone else just sat in silence. After around ten minutes we arrived at Hogwarts. The castle looked similar to Celestia's old castle but everything was still intact. The train stopped and we all got up. We left our bags on the train, and followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the train.

"Firs' years this way!" someone shouted over the noise of everyone getting off the train.

"You guys go over there with Hagrid. We will see you at the sorting ceremony!" Harry said as the trio started walking in the other direction.

"Cmon y'all!" AJ said as she began walking towards Hagrid, who was very tall and very hairy.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. Get in the boats. Four to'a boat." Hagrid said as he climbed into the biggest boat.

"I can go in a separate boat, or I could fly nearby and make it look as if I were in a boat." I said, hopping that. I could fly a bit to stretch out my wings.

"We don't want to risk anyone thinking that we are not from around here. So I highly suggest you go in a boat." Rarity said as she climbed into an empty boat.

"Fine." I said as she got into a boat with three other people in it. Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy followed Rarity into the boat. As soon as everyone was in the boats, the boats started moving by themselves. We passed underneath an archway covered in vines and then we reached land.  
Once we got out of the boats, I joined the others and we followed Hagrid into the castle. Once we were in the castle, we were met by a very strict looking lady. She wore a emerald green cloak and a black hat. Her hair was tightly in a bun.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am professor McGonagal. You will join the older students in a few moments. But first, you will need to get sorted into your houses. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Once you walk through these doors you will be sorted." Professor McGonagal said.

"Excuse me Minerva. I need to borrow five students for a moment." An man with a long white beard said. He was accompanied by a girl who had dark purple hair, with lavender and pink highlights. She also had a horn and wings.

"Twi!" AJ whispered.

"Of course Dumbledore. But hurry, they need to get sorted. And shouldn't you be at the sorting ceremony?" McGonagale said.

"I know I should but. I need to get these students sorted out, they were having a difficult time before, you will take over the sorting ceremony and I will return for my speech. May I see you five over there." Dumbledore said as he pointed to us. We slowly walked forward. "You may continue. Minerva, I will get these girls sorted out and then I will bring the sorting hat and have them sorted in my office. Follow me girls."

We followed Dumbledore up many flights of stairs until we reached a statue of a phoenix.

Acid Pop." Dumbledore said. The phoenix slowly moved out of the way and more stairs were revealed. Dumbledore made his way up the stairs and we followed in completed silence.

"Have a seat girls."Dumbledore said. There were six chairs I front of a desk. Behind the desk was another chair where Dumbledore sat. We all sat down.

"Now first things first introduce yourselves. I have already met Twilight who stumbled into my office today looking thoroughly confused."

"I am Rainbow Dash."

"I'm Applejack."

"Charmed I'm Rarity."

"HI. My name is Pinkie Pie. And that is. Fluttershy over there."

"As you may already know I am Dumbledore. Now. I need to know everything about where you come from, therefore I can help you Just to insure that you are telling the absolute truth, may you please drink this truth potion." We each picked up a cup from the desk in front of us and drank it.

"First things first." Dumbledore began "Where are you from?"

"We are from Equestria, a place where unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies live together in peace and harmony. Princess Celestia rules over the land with her sister Princess Luna. Celestia raises the sun every mourning and Luna raises the moon each night." Twilight said.

"And who are you girls?"

"I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. I am the faithful student of Princess Celestia, bearer of the element of magic, and Princess of friendship."

"I'm AppleJack. I work on the farm at Sweet Apple Acres, and I am the element of  
honesty."

"I'm Pinkie Pie and I LOVE to PARTY! And I'm the element of Laughter!"

"The names Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria, future Wonderbolt, and the awesome element of loyalty."

"I'm Rarity, and I am the element of generosity."

"Oh umm I'm umm Fluttershy and element of kindness."

After that he just asked us a bunch of questions, and we answered with ease.

"I see. Well. I have no clue how to get you girls back home. However you are welcome to stay here as long as you please."

"Thank you. But we will only stay for as long as we have to. Until we find our way back to Equestria." Twilight said.

"Well in the mean time, I fear that you will have to change your names. They are not very believable around here. I can help you chose normal names that soot you, however I best get going to the feast. I suggest you girls stay up here, as you don't have normal names and you haven't been sorted and the sorting must be over by now." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the room." I'll return shortly.  
"Finally! I can stretch my wings." I said as I zoomed around the room.

"Oh girls you don't know how happy I am to finally see you again! Twilight said as she used her magic to pull as all in for a hug.

"Oh Twi, we were so worried." AJ said.

"Hey guys. Not to ruin the happy moment but we are still stuck here and we don't know how to get back to Equestria." I said.

"Well did you guys all land in the same area?"

"More or less." I said.

"We all ended up fairly close to each other. But we didn't land in the same place." Rarity explained.

"Oh well when I wet through the first portal, I fell through the base of a horse statute, which was the portal and I thought that maybe that if you guys had all landed in the same spot then we could find the portal faster. But since we all landed in different locations that complicates things a bit."

"Umm if you don't mind me asking, whose going to watch my animals while we are away?" Fluttershy asked.

"OH NO! I forgot about Sweetie Bell! She is staying at the boutique!"

"What about the farm? Big Mac is gone have a mighty hard time harvestin apples."

"Don't worry guys, we'll be home before we know it!" I said, attempting to cheer everypony up.

"Girls! I'm sure Princess Celestia gas everything figured out. Sweetie Bell will probably stay at Sweet Apple Acres, and Spike will probably look after your animals." Twilight said. "And she will probably close your boutique."

Dumbledore came into the room carrying a shabby looking hat, with many tears and stitches.

"Ah good, now we can sort you. Now if you would all sit down we can get you sorted and into your proper houses. After the sorting I will help you chose normal names. I will also send you your schedules with the rest of the students. You will all be third years and will be taking third year courses, because from what you have all told me, you seem to have all been exposed to extremely powerful magic and will be able to easily perform first and second year spells. Now let's get started, you first Twilight." Dumbledore said. He placed the hat on top of Twilight's head. She immediately looked confused. After a few seconds the hat shouted Ravenclaw. Dumbledore preceded to place the hat on all of our heads. I got into Gryffindor with AJ. Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy got into Hufflepuff.

"Now for your names. For you Twilight how about Tara Smith. Does that sound alright?"

"It sounds lovely."

"Rainbow you can be Riley..." Dumbledore started.

"Daring, I want my name to be Riley Daring. " I said quickly.

"Ok then Riley Daring. AppleJack you can be Amelia Jackson. Fluttershy Fawn Smith, Rarity Ruby Belle, and Pinkie can be Promise Pallano."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!"

"Now to get you to your common rooms. I will get your house professors to come and bring you to your common rooms." Dumbledore said as he took out three pieces of parchment and wrote something down on them. Then he took out his wand and muttered a spell and the pieces of parchment folded into butterflies and flew out if the office. "They should be here soon in the mean time you should relax and maybe stretch those wings of yours eh Riley."

"You can see my wings?"

"Yes. But I noticed that few people do. I suspect that is because that there is so much magic in the air that it obscures your wings and horns."

"Dumbledore you wanted to see us?" Said a short person who had just walked in.

"Yes Professors these students have a very interesting situation that I needed to sort out. I need you to take them to their common rooms. Minerva please take Amelia as Riley. Filius please take Twyla and Pomona will you please take Promise, Fawn, and Ruby to your common room?"

"Yes of course Dumbledore. Come along now Riley and Amelia." We followed the lady we had seen earlier out of the office. "I am Professor McGonagal, head of Gryffindor house. The pass word is Fortuna Major. Do not forget it. Rule breaking is not supported in this house. Your house is like your family and your achievements will gain you points and rule breaking will make you lose points for your house." McGonagale said. "All of your belongings should already be in your rooms."

For the rest of the time we walked in silence.

"Here we are girls. Fortuna Major. You should get going straight to bed."McGonagal said as we walked through a painting of a plump person. "Girls dormitory is on your right."

We walked up the stairs and headed into our dorms.

"Hey there's our beds." I said as I pointed to two beds right next to each other. One had a faint picture of a lightning bolt and the other had a faint picture of an apple.

"I'm beat. I'm think I'm gonna hit the hay." AJ said as she lied down on her bed.

"Ya I'm exhausted. Today has been a long day." I said as I got underneath the blankets of my bed and put my head against the pillow. In seconds I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. So I changed a few things. Or maybe just one thing. The mane 6 are going to be third years, so they can take the extra courses. Thank you for the idea Hi(guest), I really liked the idea so I used it. Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Anyways, I had the most amazing idea ever! So if I chose the POV, then. I will be able to write the story during study hall that every one at my school has twice a week for like and hour. So I can write faster and update quicker! What do you guys think? You like me updating quicker? Or do you guys want to chose the POV. I know. I'm not a very clear person, and I have a hard time deciding stuff, but yeah. So there a two POVs today because I feel like it. And I had to think so hard to find out Dash's fear. Oops gave something away. Yes in dead it is the bogart chapter. The one I have been waiting so long to write! /) ^3^(\. Anyways on with the chapter**

**If you believe that Jk Rowling and whoever own MLP are still in middle school, please go see a doctor.**

**Twilights POV**

I woke up in the Ravenclaw common room thoroughly confused. Where the hay am I? Then all the memories of the past couple of days came flooding back to me. I got up slowly and made my way to my trunk, that Dumbledore had so kindly supplied for me with all my textbooks and robes.I got out my school uniform and went to the bathroom to change. Some other girls were in the bathroom but they mostly ignored me. I changed in one of the stalls, brushed my hair and teeth and then I went down to the great hall. People were already at the Ravenclaw table eating while reading books. No one seemed to be talking to each other. I sat down and pulled out a book from my bag. I put some eggs on my plate and started reading Quidditch Through the Ages. Rainbow would like this brutal sport. "Ravenclaws come get your time tables!" Shouted Professor Flitwick. I went over and grabbed my time table. Then I headed over to the North Tower for Divination with Hufflepuff.

The walk to the tower was long and tiring. I was tempted to fly up, but decided not to. Someone could see me. When I got there, many people were just waiting underneath a trap door.

"How do we get up?" Someone asked. Suddenly the trap door swung open. One by one we climbed through. What we entered was nothing like a classroom but more of a place like Zecora's house but more pink.

"TARA! Over here!" I heard someone yell.

"Promise? Your in this class?"

"Yes in deed! And so is Ruby and Fawn!" Pinkie said as I sat down at a table with them.

"Isn't this convenient that we have a class with almost all if us together?" Rarity said.

"Settle down now. Welcome to Divination. I am Professor Trelawny. Here you will be studying the art of Divination. For the first semester we will be studying tea leaves . Then we will be studying crystal plamistry An finally we will be studying crystal balls. Your there!" Said Professor Trelawny while pointing at our table. "Mind your friends wings."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. How could she know about our wings. I looked over at Fluttershy who was hiding behind her hair. What did she mean by mind your friends wings? And which one of us was she talking to?

"Now we are going to be starting tea leaves. Please go and grab a tea cup, then come to me and I will fill your cup. Then return to your seat and drink your tea until nothing but the dregs remain. Use your left hand to swirl the dregs around three times to the left. Give your cup to your partner to read use your copy of unfogging the future for help." We followed her instructions, and when we returned to our seats, we drank the tea. Then I exchanged cups with Pinkie, while Fluttershy and Rarity exchanged cups.

"So umm it seems you have a balloon in your cup. Which means that you have lots of hope. This way it looks like the sun, so you are going to be very happy and.. Pinkie your hair is twitching."

"Twitchy twitchy tail. TWILIGHT WATCH OUT!" She pushed me out of the way just as a flowerpot fell.

"My my what is this?" Professor Trelawny asked.

"I just saved my friend from a flower pot." Pinkie answered. "GET AWAY FROM THE TRAP DOOR IT'S GOING OPEN!" Just then the trapdoor to get into the room flew open, which startled someone who happened to be standing near the trapdoor. Everyone began to stare at Pinkie, who kept in interpreting my cup.

"My my what do we have here. You have a very strong aura around you my dear Promise."Trelawny said as she picked up the cup that Pinkie was deciphering. "Tell me dear. What is this young girls fortune?"

"Well, Tara is going to have to make a choice about a secret that will effect the lives of others. She is also carrying the burden of not know wether she is going to go home"

"How-how did you know? You can't have possibly have known all of that with looking at her cup for a few seconds."

"I umm I have a sense for these things."

"You are a true seer. Well I believe that is enough for class. You may all pack up now."

We packed up and left. I went on my way to Transfiguration. I walked into the classroom just as Professor McGonagal began teaching. She began teaching us about Animagi who are wizards who can transform into an animal at will. After she assigned us to summarize the chapter in Animagi, I left to go have Defense against the Dark Arts.

**Hermione POV.**

I settled down in the classroom and pulled out my textbook and quill. Professor Lupin hadn't arrived yet so everyone began talking. After a bit, Lupin walked in.

"No need for your books and quills. Please take out your wands, today's lesson will be a practical one. Now follow me."

I got out my wand and followed Lupin into the staff room. Snaps was in there was well. Lupin closed the door and began to move towards the closet.

"Don't close the door." Snaps said in his cold voice." I don't want to see what will happen. In case you didn't know Neville Longbottom is in your class. He is a walking disaster unless she has Granger whispering instructions into his ears."

I felt my face turn red.

"Well Neville is going to help me out with the execution of this and he will do admirably" Once Snape had left, the closet began to violently shake.

"Don't worry. There's only a bogart in there." Said Lupin calmly. Some people began to looks worried. "Can someone tell me what a bogart is?"

"A bogart is a shapeshifter that reflects what a person fears the most."

"Couldn't have said it better my self. Now Neville what terrifies you the most?"

Pro-Professor Snape." Neville said sheepishly. A few people snickered. "Hmm I see. Now I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes. But I don't want the bogart to turn into her either,"

"No you misunderstood me. I want you to picture the clothes she wears very clearly. And when the boggart comes out of the closet I want you to say Riddikilus. Practice with me now class" we reappeared Riddikilus. "Good but just the incantation won't suffice. Laughter will finish off the dementor. Now everyone will back away and I will call out names. If Neville does this correctly then the boggart will turn to each of us in turn. Now give Neville a clear shot. Ready Neville?" Neville nodded. "Alright then one two three"Professor Snarl emerged from the closet. He advances towards Neville.

"Ri-ridikulus!" Cried Neville. There was a faint crack and a bout of laughter. The boggart was forced into Neville's grandmother's clothes.

"Excellent! Amelia your turn!" A girl with green eyes and blond hair in a pony tail approached Snape. There was a crack. And a tree stood there. An apple tree, with dry and mushy apples on it.

"What but-but what happened to the apples? We just got rid of the bats!" Asked Amelia worriedly. Suddenly a shadow passed over her head. "No I-I thought she cured you. You can't be back to that again!"

The thing flew overhead. A huge bat with yellow skin and pink hair.

"It's just an image. It's not your fault she ended up like this." Amelia whispered to herself.

"C'mon you can do this." Chanted another girl somewhere.

"Riddikilus!" Amelia cried. There was a crack and suddenly a girl with messy purple hair, baggy overalls, and a straw hat stood in the place of the tree and the bat. "Now we are even.I helped you out of your mess, and you helped me." Amelia said between giggles.

"Wonderful! Riley your turn." A girl with magenta eyes and colorful hair approached the bogart. There was a crack and a strange looking creature appeared.

"What do you want Discord! We defeated you once we can defeat you again!"

"Oh but dear Rainbow, I have been reformed by you winged friend. Not the princess mind you. But I'm only here to give you a choice. One that could make or break you. A choice that could destroy your home without you."

"Not Cloudsdale!" Riley said worriedly "Don't fools me again Discord! You used this against me last time!"

"Oh but on the contrary you just made the choice. And look outside the window. You get to watch the disaster yourself!"

We all turned our heads towards the nearest window. Nothing was happening outside. But Riley looked near tears.

"Don't you even try to fool me again with your lame tricks Discord!" Said Riley as she began to rise up into the air. "I am stronger now and I don't need you to make me look like a fool! I don't need you to remind of how. I succumbed to my dear and betrayed my friends!" Riley was towering above Discord now. "RIDDIKILUS!" There was a loud crack, and where Discord was now stood a man in a uniform, with a big red nose and a mustache on his face.

"Get down here this instant!" Yelled Amelia.

"What do you mean I'm...oh" Riley looked really scared now. "Yeah I think I might."

Riley returned to the ground and ran out of the room. Two other people followed else just stared.

"Class now, let's return to our lesson. Lavender your turn." Lupin said trying to get everyone to focus back on the bogart. Ron and Harry looked at me for answers. I shrugged.

"I'll figure it out." I whispered to them.

For the rest of class, my mind kept going back to how Riley had mysteriously risen off of the ground. Levicorpus spell? No that can't be it, we would have heard someone mutter the spell. Then what could it be. Right after class I ran ahead to Hagrids hut for care of magical creatures. I took out my time turner, and turned it 3 times. Then I ran to the library, and took out books on levitation spells, Discord, and on the clouds, to find information on that mysterious girl.

**So was that chapter good? or was it the worst thing that ever happened to you? I took me so long to try and find a fear for Dash but I think I did it well! and, I also incorporated Trelawny's prediction in it to. YAY! Anyways ya I'll see you next week. Oh and PS I will be posting every week if I chose the POV. Just saying.**

**-bean out **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me longer than expected to write this chapter. I just seemed harder to write in Harry's POV. And ya that's basically it. I'm probably gonna stick to writing in the mane 6's POV because I'll be able to update faster that way. Hi(Guest) there will be as many sequels as possible. I will probably change this a bit so all the ponies have to do is help save Sirirus, instead of defeating Voldemort, then I can write about the mane 6 going into different books, TV shows, and Movies. SO the possibilities are like endless. And ya, there is mostly just dialogue in this chapter and the golden trio are getting suspicious of the mane 6. Ok on with the chapter.**

**My Little Pony and Harry Potter belong to Hasbro and JK Rowling.**

**Harry POV**

After DADA, Hermione sprinted out of the classroom as fast as possible.  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked.  
"I have no clue. C'mon we better hurry to get to Hagrid's first lesson." I said.  
When we began to approach Hagrid's cabin, I noticed three very familiar people. Great, we have this class with Slytherin.  
"Every'one gather' round now. Gotta real treat for ya today." Hagrid said as everyone arrived. "Follow me." Hagrid began to walk past his cabin and towards the forbidden forest. Then he turned and stopped. "Alright now open up her books and we can get-"  
"How?" Said the cold voice of Draco. "How do we open the textbooks?"  
"Has no one been able to open em?" Asked Hagrid. "Why you've just got to stroke em. Like this." Hagrid grabbed Hermione's books and took off the spellotape. The book tried to bite him, but he stroked the book's spine with one giant finger and it opened.  
"Oh how silly we've been. Who just had to stroke the." Malfoy said.  
"I thought' they were' funny..." Said a dejected Hagrid. "Now that you have your books, you need your magical creatures. I'll be right back."  
"This place is for the dogs. This oaf teaching classes, my fathers going to have a fit when he here's about this."  
"Umm maybe you should umm give Hagrid a umm chance if umm you would like to." Said Faith who was one of three of the Hufflepuffs who had wanted to take this class  
"And what are you going to do about it? How are you going to make me respect that oaf?"  
"Back off! Now one ever hurts her!" Yelled Ruby. Promise and Ruby both blocked Faith from Malfoy.  
"OOOOOOH I'm so scared three Hufflepuffs ganged together. What a threat!"  
"Back off Malfoy!" I said.  
"Be careful of the dementors Potter. The dementors here to get you!" Pansy Parkinson said.  
"Ooooooooh look at those!" Squealed Lavender. Hagrid had returned with three creatures. They were a combination of a horse and an eagle.  
"Hippogriffs. Beautiful creatures aren't' they." After you got used to the fact that you were looking at two animals that were combined, the Hippogriffs seemed very beautiful.  
"Oh my what wonderful creatures!" Fawn said as she began to approach them.  
"Hippo grids are very proud. So don't insult'em or it'might be the'last thing ya do. Now who wants to come here and pet'em?" Hagrid asked. Everyone backed up nervously. "No'one?" Asked Hagrid looking devastated.  
"Alright I'll do it." I said as I walked up to the fence.  
"Remember your tea leaves Harry." Lavender whispered. I ignored her.  
"Alright' now firs' things firs' don't blink to much. They won't trust ya if yer blink to much. Let's try ya with Buckbeak." Hagrid untied a grey hippogriff and led him towards the gate. Then he unlocked the gate and I approached Buckbeak. "Alright' now remember not to blink to much." My eyes immediately began to water but I ignored the pain. "Now bow." I really didn't want to expose the back of my neck to Buckbeak but I did so anyways. Buckbeak didn't bow. "Alright now Harry back up slowly." Hagrid said nervously. But then Buckbeak bent one scaly knee into what was an unmistakable bow. "Good job Harry. I reckon he'll let you pet' him." I believe a better reward would have been to walk away but I did as Hagrid instructed. I walked up to Buckbeak and I pet his beak. He closed hi eyes as if he enjoyed it. "I reckon he'll let you ride'em." Hagrid said as he lifted me up onto Buckbeack's back. "Now don't pull out any if his feathers or he'll never forgive you for that. Alright get a move on." Hagrid said as he slapped Buckbeak's rear end. Suddenly, Buckbeak began to flap his wings. I grabbed onto his neck just as he began to take off. Flying in a hippogriff was a lot different than flying on a broom, and I know which one I liked better. After a bit of uncomfortable flying, we landed. I was greater by cheering from all the Gryffindors and looks of disappointment from all the Slytherins.  
"Alright who wants to go next?" A lot of people rushed to the gates, filled with courage from my success. Soon everyone was practicing on different hippogriffs. Ron was practicing on a golden hippogriff. Hermione sat in a rock with a bunch of books in front of her. Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle were practicing on Buckbeak.  
"I didn't realize how easy this would be. I mean if Potter could do it it must be easy. Your not so ferocious are you. You great ugly brute." It happened in a flash. One moment Draco was petting Buckbeak, then he was on the ground wailing in agony. Then Fawn came and stood in front of Buckbeak.  
"Settle down now. It's ok he didn't mean it." She said calmly. Buckbeak gave her a confused look. "Now it is ok. Don't get upset. It's ok, he is just a big meanie and you know better than to retaliate."  
"I'M DEAD! I'M DYING!" WailedDraco.  
"Yer not dead. Can someon' help me get him the hospital wingHermione rushed to the gate and opened it up for Hagrid, as he carried Draco to the hospital wing. "Class dismissed!"  
"I hope Draco's ok!" Pansy Parkinson said as she began to run after Hagrid.  
"Well you can't say our first day back wasn't interesting." Ron said.  
...still can't believe you did that! It was almost as courageous as when you stood up to that dragon!" Ruby whispered.  
"Oh I hope no one is suspicious of us now. I would really hate it if I was the reason we were discovered."  
"Well did you hear what happened to Dash? She is feeling really bad about what happened in her class!" Promise said.  
"Oh my. We better go find her." Fawn said worriedly. Fawn, Promise, and Ruby all began to run towards the school.  
"There is something up with those girls." Hermione said.  
"What's it to you Hermione if they are a bit strange?" Ron said.  
"Well maybe if you were concerned about the safety of Harry, you would consider that they might be working with Sirius Black!"  
"Hermione, they are just a bit strange, I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't let them into the school if they were working with Black." I said.  
"I suppose you do have a point. But that doesn't explain how Riley began to levitate in the middle of DADA, or how Faith calmed Buckbeak down." Hermione pointed out.  
"Your right Hermione. But since when are you not right. Harry, do you think we could use the cloak to spy on them?"  
"RONALD! We shouldn't be using the cloak with the dementors around!"  
"Don't you want to find out what's up with those girls?"  
"Oh alright. As long as it's ok with Harry."  
"It's fine by me. Let's go and get the cloak. It's in my trunk."  
"It feels weird to be spying on people. But it's also very exciting." We kept on running until we reached the Gryffindor common room. Then I quickly went to my trunk and got out my cloak. I went back down into the common room and Ron, Hermione, and I put on the cloak and silently left the common room.  
"Do any of us know where they are?" I asked.  
"Shoot! I didn't think of that. Maybe they are outside since there are still some classes in session."  
"Good idea Hermione." Ron said. We began to walk as quietly as possible until we reached the outdoors. We walked towards the lake to see of we could see the girls anywhere.  
"Where on Earth could they be!?" Asked Hermione.  
"I don't know 'mione, but it doesn't look like thy are out here. Maybe we should just go. We can find them another time."  
"You were the one who suggested spying on them!"  
"C'mon guys. Let's go back to the common room." I said as I began to walk back. Hermione kept on mumbling to herself, while Ron kept on glaring at the floor. When we got to the portrait of the fat lady, I took off the cloak.  
"Fortuna Major." The portrait opened and we walked in.  
"Excuse me, but I have lots of homework to do." Hermione said as she ran up to her dorm.  
"We better start our work also." I said as I sat down near the fire and began to start my potions essay.  
"Potter!" Someone yelled  
"Wood? What are you doing here?"  
"We are having Quidditch tryouts next week. We need another chaser. Alicia had to quit the team."  
"That sucks. Hopefully we can get another good chaser."  
"Hopefully. Well I'll see you soon Harry."  
"Bye Wood. Now to get started with the work." I started on the essay that Lupin had assigned on boggarts a. Why didn't he let me face the boggart? After finishing half of the essay Lupin assigned, I went to bed.

**So did you like the chapter? I think I'm gonna do Rainbow's POV next so that I can do the quidditch tryouts. Anyways Bye!**

**-Bean out**


End file.
